Cloak
Cloak and his friend Dagger were one of the many young heroes inspired by Spider-Man's heroic activities. Dagger was among the wave of rising young heroes S.H.I.E.L.D was looking to recruit, however they had no intent with Cloak due to his temperamental attitude. However, Cloak fell into control by the demon Dormammu, who used him to kidnap various mystics and brainwash them to help create a portal for his army to invade Earth. After Cloak kidnaps Iron Fist, Dagger joins with Spider-Man to find him. They are able to discover Dormammu as the culprit and follow him to his Dark Dimension via Doctor Strange's Eye of Agamotto but confront Cloak as resistance from further passing. Spider-Man is able to bring Cloak back using Dagger's light daggers to exonerate Domammu's influence. The three encounter the brainwashed White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Doctor Strange and are forced to fight them; Dagger aids in breaking the spell over them with her powers. But before she can free Doctor Strange, Dormammu arrives and attacks them, forcing them on the retreat. Fortunately, Cloak uses his powers to help Dagger get close enough and frees Doctor Strange, who then helps the group escape the castle with Dormammu on their trail. Cloak offers to get everyone safely back to Earth despite Dagger's worry, but when everyone escapes through, he is halted from teleporting himself by Dormammu, causing him to become trapped between two dimensions and allowing Dormammu access to the mortal world. Spider-Man dons the Eye of Agamotto once more to temporarily incapacitate the demon while Doctor Strange banishes Dormammu back to his dimension. Spider-Man offers the two to join S.H.I.E.L.D., although the two state they will consider it. After departing, they are revealed to be working for Taskmaster who took them in and gave them shelter beforehand, and makes them turn against the notion of joining S.H.I.E.L.D. In "New Warriors", they aid Taskmaster as a part of his "Thunderbolts" team in busting out Green Goblin, Beetle, Doctor Octopus, and Scorpion of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, incapacitating Spider-Man's team and battling against Spider-Man, Agent Venom, Amadeus Cho, Ka-Zar and Zabu in the midst of the endeavor. However, when Cloak is nearly killed by the Helicarrier's fans, Taskmaster leaves him to perish while revealing his manipulation of the two to a despondent Dagger and departs them. Spider-Man manages to save Cloak and convinces the two into joining the New Warriors instead, and amend for their actions by defeating and apprehending the escaped supervillains. Super Powers Darkforce Conduit: Cloak's body is a portal to the "Darkforce Dimension," a world of strange ebony energy. Cloak is linked to a pocket realm of that dimension dominated by the Predator, which compels Cloak to absorb the life forces of other beings; but Dagger's light can temporarily satisfy this craving. Darkforce Channeling: Cloak can channel Darkforce to create a field of darkness in his general vicinity, usually using his cloak as a focal point to manipulate this darkness, though it can spread well beyond the confines of his cloak. People enveloped by Cloak's darkness feel numbing cold and crippling fear, sometimes seeing disturbing visions. Overlong exposure to the darkness can drive people insane. Unprotected victims trapped in Cloak's dark realm are gradually drained of their life force, and presumably die unless Cloak releases them. Dagger's light renders her largely immune to Cloak's darkness, and she can extend her light to protect others within Cloak's darkness if need be. Darkforce Teleportation: Cloak can teleport by entering the Darkforce Dimension, moving a short distance within it and emerging back on Earth a great distance from his point of origin. A span of miles on Earth can be traversed in only a few steps via shortcuts through the Darkforce. Cloak can teleport other persons or objects along with himself in this fashion, too, a feat usually reserved for Dagger since most beings cannot safely traverse the Darkforce. During Civil War, he teleported at least a hundred heroes and Thunderbolts from the Negative Zone to the middle of New York. This effort weakened him considerably however. Darkforce Intangibility: As Cloak, Tyrone is usually intangible, though he can solidify through an act of will, or by absorbing enough "light" to saturate his form temporarily. On the rare occasions when he resumes human form, he usually reverts to his old stutter, which vanishes when he becomes Cloak. Tyrone's link to the Darkforce has been severed on several occasions, but he seems drawn to the darkness and vice versa, and he always regains his Cloak form eventually. Tyrone's strength has been enhanced to an unknown degree, but it is enough to allow him to lift up to twice his body weight, as a result Tyrone can press lift at least 310 lbs. Screenshots 4-1460571471.PNG 1-1460571471.PNG Tmzvga70Rj.png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Neutral Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Shield Category:Stealth Force Category:Splicers Category:Transformation Category:Black People Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Portal Opening Category:Super Hero Category:Americans Category:Slave Category:Cape Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Thunderbolts Category:B Class Category:Students Category:Body Alteration Category:Warrior